


Good to Evil

by Puppeteer_skills_101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Kidnapping, Missing in Action, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Shapeshifting, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppeteer_skills_101/pseuds/Puppeteer_skills_101
Summary: The crime rate in Los Angeles was at an all time low with the help of the superhero Tesla and her sidekick, Dragon. Little did the superhero and her sidekick know that their help had made them an enemy. The police were no longer needed in Los Angeles and the Sheriff, Otto Anosov, was not about to let himself and his fellow officer lose their job to some teenaged superhero and her sidekick.





	Good to Evil

It was just a normal day to Bri, nothing was out of the normal. The normal schedule had passed by as usual. Wake up in the morning, get ready for school, go to school and wait until it’s over. Almost done with the day, but not done yet. Bri’s life was normal like any other student in her high school. Except for one thing, Bri was born with electrical powers. when she was young she had dreamed of being a superhero and saving people’s life. It is June in Los Angeles, California and the crime rate was at a peak. For Bri, being a superhero was hard at the beginning, but she was able to get a hang of having different enemies with different motives and her powers. After some training with her mentor, she had started calling her superhero self Tesla. She had found herself special because no one ever sees a heroine around anymore.

She didn’t find crime fight as hard anymore with her new sidekick. He was only a year younger than she was. Even if she was only 18, she thought she could do anything even while training her own sidekick with the help of her own mentor of course. Tesla had called her sidekick Dragon due to his ability to manipulate fire, even if he wanted to be known as The Torch. Both of them had agreed to Dragon, he was happy he would be a sidekick to Tesla and she had to constantly remind him that no one knows him in school as Dragon only as Timothy. So he can never tell anyone that he is Dragon or he can put everyone that he knows and loves in trouble.

After school, Bri grabbed her yellow and blue zigzagged hero outfit and got dressed. Before she went out on a patrol, she wanted to check in on the city’s long-time holder of the sheriff’s position, Otto Anosov. He had seemed stressed out the last time Bri had seen him so she thought he need help to track someone down. Bri, now dressed as Tesla, had blasted off to the police station after making her way to the back of the school to make sure no one saw her. When she had landed on the Sheriff’s balcony she saw him working at his desk with what looked like paperwork. Tesla tried to open the doors to his office, but to her surprise, the doors were locked. Normally at this time of year, he would have the doors open the temperature never got too hot where anyone would keep their windows shut.

Tesla knocked on the windowed door and Otto, the big, muscular Russian man in his seat had jumped slightly and looked at Tesla on the other side of the doors. He had let her inside his office after showing some papers into a drawer that was now locked with a code.

“Hello Tesla, what brings you here?” Sheriff Otto had asked walking back over to his desk.

“I’d thought I would stop by and see if you needed any help with anything.” Tesla had answered him following him to his desk.

“Oh no, I’m perfectly fine with everything. There’s nothing to worry about no crimes have been committed so far, thank God, so I think it’s going to be a slow day today with only paperwork.” Otto smiled at the superhero and sat down. “ Now if you don’t mind I have a lot a paperwork to do.”

“Of course Sheriff, keep up the good work!” Tesla then walked out of the doors and blasted off.

Otto unlocked the drawer pulled out the papers while he was scolding himself. “How can I keep up this business while Tesla is cleaning up all of the mess? Soon with her, this city won't even need the police.” He thought to himself quietly while filling out the paperwork. “I will have to give her a reason to stop protecting this city… but how will I do that?”

 

Tesla was done fighting crime by herself for the day and decided to go and get Dragon. She flew to his house and told him to get dressed. Minutes later they were flying over the town until they spotted something flying toward them. Tesla was able to dodge them huge boulder that was thrown at them, but the boulder had broken Dragon’s mechanical wings. Tesla caught her sidekick and safely lowered him to the ground. It wasn’t long to notice who had launched the boulder at them. Otto in a dark black and gray uniform had appeared out of the shadows.

“Sheriff, what are you doing?” Dragon had asked confused and a bit raged from his new wings being broken. Dragon looked at his damaged wings and tried to decide how to fix them.

“Stop protecting this town. Or I will make sure you will have no town to protect.” Otto threatened and kept his eyes on Tesla. She stared back at him questionably trying to figure out what he would do if she declined.

“And if I don’t?” Tesla asked wanting to know exactly what he would do.

“I will destroy this city and both of your families.” Otto said with an emotionless voice. Tesla shot an electric ball at Otto and somehow it didn’t affect him. Otto lifted up his shirt to show a rubber covering. “You can’t hurt me while I’m wearing this.” He smirked and let go of his shirt letting it fall back down. Tesla charges at him, but Otto swiftly dodged her oncoming attack. He keeps on dodging her attacks until Dragon runs up behind Otto and punches him right in the back. Otto quickly turns around and punches the sidekick easily forcing him off of his feet and fall to the ground. The impact of the sidekick and the ground was hard enough to knock him out. Tesla ran to unconscious partner to help him only to be kicked away by Otto. Otto picks up Dragon and hangs him over his shoulder as he would carrying a heavy bag. “I’ll just take your little sidekick for now. I’ll give you two days to decide whether you will stand down from protecting this city or watch it blaze with everyone inside as you have failed to make the right decision.”

“Who’s to say you’re making the wrong decision by causing all of this?” Tesla looks Otto in the eyes. “Just put Dragon down and go home and stop all of this now.” Tesla stood in silence and Otto just stood there.

“If you leave this city won’t even know that you left and won’t even remember you or your pathetic sidekick.” Otto commented and turned to walk away, “As I said I’ll give you two days to decide, either leave or say goodbye to your precious city.” Otto ran away from Tesla and she followed close behind him. She ran after him until she was sidetracked by criminals trying to rob a jewelry store, when she was done with them, she quickly ran outside to catch back up to Otto and Dragon just to find out that Otto didn’t just want to leave with Tesla closely behind him, it looked like he had let everyone out of jail to keep her behind so she didn’t know where he was going.

Tesla signed in anger and decided that she would have to go after Otto, but she would need someone to stay here and make sure the city doesn’t turn into chaos. She quickly blasted off to her mentor’s home just outside of the city. It was only a few minutes after when she reached her mentor’s house and without thinking she barged inside.

While she was there her mentor had told her to be careful and gave her a tracking device. Her mentor was always careful when it came down to making costumes, he always put tracking devices in all of the just in case if something like this ever had happened. Tesla’s mentor happily took the challenge of keeping the town in order. Tesla had left his house with a backpack full of things and looked at the tracking device and it seemed as if they were moving fast and from the coordinates, it looked like Otto and Dragon were at the train station. Tesla blasted off to the train station and saw that the latest train that had left was going through the Rocky Mountains.

“Why would he be taking Tim so far away from Los Angeles?” Tesla said asking herself, not a moment after she blasted off again. “I need to catch up to that train in case Otto decides to make an early stop.” Tesla follows the train tracks into the mountains, it was a good thing that she had electricity running through her body or she would be shivering too much to even think about moving. As she was flying she saw what seemed like footsteps in the thick snow of the mountain. She carefully landed in the snow making sure she didn’t disturb the markings and inspected them. “These are certainly footprints, I’ll have to follow them to make sure they are Otto’s.” Tesla grabbed a jacket out of her backpack and quickly put it on when she felt the rough, cold breeze of the mountain wind. She blasted off again to keep warm and she was forced to land due to a snowstorm that was starting. As she was walking through the deepening snow she saw some of the police officers from Los Angeles.

The officers, huddling around a small fire, see her through the storm and runs at her. Tesla with no choice but to fight, wait for them to reach her and dodge their attacks first. To her, it was like a game in the snow. Wait for them to attack, dodge them, and quickly make your move and knock them out quickly and find shelter. However, in the freezing temperatures, the fight seemed to go on longer than it did. As soon as Tesla knock them out, she was tackled by something. A black leopard breathed heavily over her pinning her into the freezing snow that was building around her. As Tesla looked into the deep golden eyes of the leopard, she noticed that the leopard had changed into a black haired woman wearing thick clothing and she stood over Tesla.

“You must have been after that man carrying that boy right?” The woman held out her hand and helped Tesla up.

“Yes, that boy is my sidekick I need to follow them but all of us should get somewhere safe right now.” Tesla commented looking at the officers that attacked her.

“Even those three?” The woman said surprised and also looked at them then back at Tesla. “But they had attacked you, why help them?”

Tesla looked at the woman “Because they were just following orders they really aren’t bad, just being loyal to their sheriff. Come on we all need to get somewhere safe and warm.” Tesla walked over to the men and tried to pick them up but could only carry one of the three. “ Come on I can’t carry all three of them by myself.”

“Fine, but if they wake up and try to hurt you then it all on you.” The woman said picking up the other two men carrying them over her shoulders with her amazing strength. “Follow me I know where to stay.” She started to walk off through the thickening storm. “Stay close to me!” She called through the storm at Tesla. “You don’t want to get lost in this storm!” Tesla had to stay footsteps behind the woman or she would lose her in the storm. After what felt like an hour of walking they had made it to a cave in a mountain and took shelter. They gently set down the men who nearly felt like ice. The woman had walked to the back of the cave and retrieve a pile of wood and set it in the middle of the cold group of people. Tesla shot a small ball of electricity at the wood and lit it up. Tesla moved the cold, knocked out men closer to the hot fire.

“Thank you for helping us,” Tesla smiled at the woman “what’s your name?” She made sure that the fire was warm enough to warm up the officers.

“You can just call me Leopard.”The woman looked at the men. “Are these people really that important to you?”

“I am Tesla, and yes it is. Also, it is my responsibility to keep them safe, all they were doing is following orders.” Tesla yawns and sits down tired from the walk through the snow.

“You can sleep here for tonight, Tesla, I am sure your friend will be fine. at morning.” Leopard says looking at Tesla.

Tesla stands up and stretches her arms. “No, I have to keep going and look for him.” She walks out of the cave and gets blasted by cold air and snow.

Leopard pulled Tesla back into the cave. “No you have to stay here you’ll die out there in that whiteout, you should get some rest now. Anyways you’ll never find his tracks now, they're covered up by the snow.”

Tesla signed and rubbed her tired eyes. “Alright,” She walks back over to the warming fire. “I should get some sleep for now and wait out this storm.”

The snow storm lasted all night long, although it seemed like night time never came from the endless storm. It was about 7 in the morning when the storm stop and Leopard walked over to Tesla who was sleeping quietly. Two of the three officers, who were knocked out, had woken up. Shivering a bit they kept their eyes on Leopard to make sure she did nothing to their fellow officer. Leopard kneeled down by Tesla and gently shook her. “Tesla it’s time to wake up”

Tesla moaned slowly waking up from her sleep. “Let me sleep in a little longer…” She rolled over and the bright white snow and the sun shined in on her eyes and she rubbed her eyes and sat up.

“The storm is over,” Leopard stood up and walked over to Tesla’s back backpack and took out a ready-to-eat meal. Tesla took the meal and started eating. “After you are done I’ll show you where that man’s hideout is.”

Tesla looked up from her meal. “Thank you, Leopard.” She continued to eat her breakfast and set the trash in her backpack to be thrown away when her mission was over. “You should take them to the train station after you show me where the hideout is.”

Leopard signed and nodded “Alright then let's get going.” She turned and looked over at the men. “You all can stay here there's a meal waiting for your friend if he wakes up while we are gone.” Without waiting for the men to answer she started to head out and Tesla followed closely behind her. It seemed like they were walking for hours through the thick snow to Otto’s hideout. “Well, here you are.” They hid in the thick snow making sure the other officers didn’t see them.

“Thank you, Leopard, I can handle everything from here alone.” Tesla looked at the hideout and made a plan in her head while studying the building’s structure, dome shaped so the snow wouldn’t put any pressure on it and a code to get in and out of the building.

“Are you sure you won't need any help?”Leopard asked her and Tesla nodded “Alright then my friend I will see you at the station stay well.” Leopard turned to walk away.

“Thank you once again, Leopard, for your help.” Tesla said looking at her new friend and smiling.

“Your welcome.” Leopard then turned away from Tesla and turned back into her animal form and ran off back to the cave.

Tesla snuck to the building when she saw that none of the officers were looking and placed her hand on the cold metal. She sent an electrical wave through the building knocking out its security and lights. The Officers outside quickly ran inside when they knocked that the security went down and Tesla quietly followed them inside. She hides as they were now pacing the hallways. As she quietly made her way through the hallways she only fought a few guards as quietly as she could and she had made it to the main room in the middle of the building. She quickly spots her sleeping sidekick. She runs over to him and sees that there was a smoldering fire just outside of the reach of his tied hands. Just close enough to keep him warm, but far enough to make sure he wouldn’t try anything to escape.

The first touch of her on his body he is immediately woken up. “Tesla? What are you doing here?” Her sidekick asked as she untied his hands.

“Rescuing you silly.now be quiet or we’ll be caught.” Tesla said quietly and she finished untying his hands.

“Oh, it’s this sweet?” Tesla heard a voice behind her and there was only one man she knew would try to stop her. She turned around to see the sheriff, Otto.”Have you made up your mind already Tesla? Hopefully, you’ve made the right choice.” He said as he walked towards them.

“I have.” Tesla started as she stood up to him, looking him right in the eyes. “I'm going to keep protecting Los Angeles, and I’m not going to let you destroy it or any of the people who live there.”

Otto looked at Tesla with an almost saddened face. “I’m very disappointed in you Tesla. I expected you to leave the city and leave it with the cops to keep it a safe and peaceful place. He walked closer to the heroine threateningly. “We do not need a hero in the city.”

“Well you got one so what are you going to do?” Tesla asked as he was towering over her with is six-foot tall stature. Tesla had thrown the first hit this time, they exchanged punches and kicks over and over again. Drawing blood from little cuts on their busted lips and bruises were covering their body where their suits weren’t covering their skin. Tesla was able to wear down the muscular Russian man and grabbed his wrists where there was no rubber covering and sent an electrical shock through his body, causing the Sheriff to be pronounced as defeated in the battle.

Otto fell from the temporary paralyzation from the shock that when through his body. Tesla went back to untie her close friend and she looked at the sheriff. She was sure all he was trying to do was help the city move on from the safety of the heroes, but he had gone the wrong way in doing that by threatening the city he once protected. In doing that he had made himself the thing he also fought day after day, criminals, and bad guys. she signed and called for the Los Angeles police to the train station.

The police had sent a train to pick them up in the mountains. Afterward, what was left of the Los Angeles police had arrested Otto and the officers that had followed him on this life-threatening mission of his. When they returned home, Tesla had taken Dragon home to rest and she signed outside of his house. The city was safe, the people were finally happy again, the chaos was soon cleaned up thanks her mentor’s help. Sure it was a new day, and a new beginning for Tesla, she had learned that evil wasn’t just raised from the alleys of the city, but it also came from the goodness of people and at any moment they could change. So after her hard and exhausting mission, Tesla decided to go home, go back to being Bri for the rest of the day and hope she didn’t have to send another person she once knew as a good guy to jail as a bad guy.


End file.
